Warrior Kits Playtime Show (hosted by Ashfur and Ferncloud)
by Empress NightFrost
Summary: Ferncloud dragged her heartbroken brother to start a show with her, all she wanted was for Ashfur to recover being dumped by the she-cat that Ashfur would rather not name, but all Ashfur did was ruin the show that was supposed to be kid-friendly. (Cover image photo shopped by: The one, the only, Empress Nightfrost! *Insert Cricket Chirp*)
1. The First Episode

**So I decided to do something new! This is Warriors Kits playtime show, it`s basically like a live kit`s show run by Ferncloud and Ashfur. (I don`t know why I decided to get Ashfur in here…)**

 **"** Hello, friends! This is the first live episode on the Warriors Kits playtime show!" Ferncloud exclaimed, with fake enthusiasm. She looked around for Ashfur, who was drinking a can of beer, sitting on a stool.

"Ashfur! What did I tell you about drinking in a kids show?" Ferncloud whispered, but the audience could still hear it through the TV.

"You know I need to get over my depression about that cat that is so evil that I can`t say her name." Ashfur complained, not even trying to whisper it.

"Oh no friends, looks like our friend, Ashfur is sad, and what do we do when our friends are sad? That`s right, we sing the happy song! Come on friends, sing along!" Ferncloud said with a fake smile.

"You can be happy, happy, happy, if you just smile, happy, happy, happy, when you laugh, come on, I`ll tell you a joke! Why did the cow cross the road? ( _Tick tock, tick tock_ ) Because it wanted to go to the moovies!" Ferncloud sang.

"Ashfur! That`s your cue laugh!" Ferncloud muttered to Ashfur.

"Ferncloud, my dear sister, you know that I cannot laugh after what that monster did to me…" Ashfur said sitting in a stool in the corner.

"Ashfur, you know that you can`t just call Squirrelflight a monster on this show!" Ferncloud hissed.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THE DARK LORD`S NAME! NOW YOU WOULD BE CURSED WITH A BROKEN HEART FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! I SHALL RECITE THE WORDS OF THE NOBLE TIGERSTAR TO LIFT THE CURSE!" Ashfur yelled, and got off from his stool, then began muttering some famous quotes of Tigerstar. Ferncloud sighed and looked at the camera.

"Friends, it looks like we need to go away for a while, but don`t worry we would be back in thirty pawsteps!" Ferncloud said, and then an ad started to play.

" _Warrior Kits playtime show is brought to you by, the extra, super fun, all new, mossball extreme!_

 _Don`t you get bored when you have nothing to do? Well buy the extra, super fun, all new, mossball extreme! You could kick it, throw it, and hit it with a bat! To order call 997-876 mossball extreme. Call now for 20% off!_

 _Mossball extreme is for outdoor purposes only._

 _Must be twelve moons or older to purchase."_

"Welcome back, friends! It looks like I`ve gotten myself in a pickle! I can`t find my other sock for crazy sock day! I don`t know where it is, can you help me find it?" Ferncloud asked, looking around the messy room where a rainbow-polka dotted sock sat on top of the fridge.

"Your sock must have been stolen by the same person who stole my heart and never gave it back…" Ashfur muttered, still sitting on the same stool as last time. Ferncloud ignored this comment and made binoculars with her hands and held her hands up to her face. She looked around the room.

"Come on friends, let`s sing the "putting our toys away" song!" Ferncloud said, and then began to sing. "We`re putting our toys away! We hope it won`t take all day! To have more fun, we`re getting it all done! We`re putting our toys away!" She began to pick up the toys cluttered around the room, and then looked on top of the fridge.

"Look, friends! When I cleaned up I found what I wanted!" Ferncloud said, holding up the rainbow-polka dotted sock.

"Friends, I have a question, how much rainbow-polka dots are there on this sock? Let`s count together!" She continued "One, two, three-"She was rudely interrupted.

"Numbers can`t count the number of times my heart shattered because of her..." Ashfur said, because he was tired of his sister`s fake enthusiasm, he knew there was some way that he could make his sister mad. "Numbers also don`t count how much times you and Dustpelt got in the bed and-"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW ASHFUR! OR I SWEAR-!" Ferncloud started, but got rudely interrupted again, by their mother, Brindleface (Apparently back from the dead to give her children a scolding) dragging them off stage.

"Goodbye, friends!" Ferncloud managed to say before she got dragged off stage. When the camera was still turned on you could hear this,

"It`s not my fault mom! He started it!" Ferncloud complained.

"And it`s not my fault that you dragged me into this!" Ashfur also complained.

"It`s both of your faults for acting so immature on live TV!" Brindleface said, which shut them both up. Then the camera man, who was Dustpelt, finally realized that the camera was still on, and then quickly turned it off.

 **Okay so it`s up to you guys, should I make this a one-shot or a full on story with 5 chapters? If I do add chapters please suggest kid topics such as numbers, friends or other things. It would also be helpful to mention what Ashfur does to ruin it. So that`s basically it,**

 **Empress Nightfrost Sighnin off! TwT ( Cheese is my senpai…)**


	2. I Ship It!

"Hi friends! Today we are going to learn a new game!" Ferncloud said, with her usual fake enthusiasm.

"I wonder what it is." Ashfur said, reading off of a script that their mother made him read off of.

"It`s called hopscotch!" Said Ferncloud.

"How do you play that?" Ashfur asked, the audience could tell that he was reading off of a script by the way he was talking.

"I`ll show you!" Ferncloud said. She picked up the rock that was placed there and threw it at the hopscotch board painted on the stage that had fake trees and butterflies in the background. When she started jumping, Ashfur poured the can of beer that he was hiding behind his back. Ferncloud stopped and accidently put down the other foot she was holding up.

"Oops…" Ashfur said, but clearly, it wasn`t an accident.

"Ashfur! What did I tell you about bringing beer on a live kids show?!" Ferncloud whisper-shouted at Ashfur but then said in a loud voice, "It`s okay! We all make mistakes!" Then started over again. This time a yell came from backstage. Ferncloud immediately stopped and then glared at Ashfur.

"Oh sorry, I brought Hawkfrost with me. Is that okay with you?" Ashfur said with a grin.

"Yes, sure…" Ferncloud said through gritted teeth, she did not want the children watching this see her reject someone who wants to play. As if on cue Hawkfrost walked on stage holding a red knife.

"What`s up? Oh and your security is taking a vacation. Forever. In the ground. Because he wouldn`t let me pass." He said coolly, as if he hadn`t just killed someone. Ferncloud stared at the knife.

"Oh um, Hawkfrost, did you just eat ketchup, because your um toy is awfully red." Ferncloud said.

"Oh you mean this?" Hawkfrost asked, holding up the knife, "No, the red stuff isn`t ketchup, it`s actually bl-"Hawkfrost got cut off by Ferncloud.

"Well those French-fries that you had with your ketchup must have been delicious!"

"Uh, I never said anything about French-fries…" said Hawkfrost, confused.

"Moving on… Hawkfrost, do you want to play hopscotch with us?" Ferncloud asked, hoping he would say no.

"Yeah of course I do! I`m a boss at hopscotch. In the Dark forest, we would always have an ultimate hopscotch tournament and I always place second because of Scourge, Mapleshade always invites him to tease Tigerstar, but now that he isn`t here I could place first!" Hawkfrost said with starry eyes. At the sound of his name, Scourge busted through the wall. Hawkfrost cursed.

"Who dare say the almighty Scourge`s name?" The 'almighty' Scourge asked.

"Me, your great highness. I was just telling them how great you are at everything, including hopscotch." Hawkfrost lied.

"Good." Scourge said. Scourge noticed the hopscotch board painted on the stage. "How dare you play hopscotch without me? You know, hopscotch is known as the game of evil."

"That`s awesome! Now how about we get started?" Ferncloud said, all she wanted to do is get this over with.

They all nodded, and of course, Scourge went first because everybody was too scared to challenge him. He threw his special purple, ultra-glittery rock, it landed on the square that said '10'. He hopped and skipped all the way until the square that numbered '9' but stopped only to do a little victory dance. He then was startled when one of the crew members from off-stage was thrown at him, which made him stumble and fall. Ashfur made his way back to his stool, happy that his plan worked. His plan was to throw the crew member at him, without him suspecting Ashfur, so he wouldn`t get teared to shreds like the crew member. Hawkfrost snickered but when Scourge glared at him, he immediately stopped. Scourge stomped off to the side to let Hawkfrost throw his rock. Hawkfrost kissed his rock.

"Make papa proud, Jim." Hawkfrost muttered to his rock before he threw it. The rock landed on the number six. Hawkfrost hopped slowly so that he wouldn`t lose his balance.

When he was at the square that numbered '4' and then stopped for a moment, thinking about what would happen if he fell right now. While he was thinking, he didn`t notice the rooster that Ashfur kicked in front of him. When Hawkfrost finally stopped thinking, he hopped. The hop wasn`t high enough so he tripped on the rooster. The rooster, being startled and angry that he had been kicked and had been tripped on, pecked Hawkfrost until Scourge had enough of Hawkfrost`s cries, and removed the rooster off of him. Hawkfrost got up and they all "Ooo"ed because they could see his cheek flesh.

"Is it really that bad?" Hawkfrost asked, and they all nodded. Hawkfrost sighed and took a seat next to Scourge, who poked him on the cheek, hard. Next it was Ferncloud`s turn so she threw her rock and it landed on three. As soon as she started jumping, Ashfur said,

"Hey guys, do you want some beer?" Ashfur asked Scourge and Hawkfrost. They nodded and Ashfur grabbed under his stool and took out three beer cans. He had kept them taped on the bottom of the stool`s seat. Ferncloud immediately stopped and stomped her feet down. Ashfur grinned and Ferncloud then realized her mistake. She walked off, telling herself to calm down and take deep breaths.

Finally it was Ashur's turn he threw his rock and it landed on three also. He hopped to one then two, but then Scourge got out of his seat and walked up to Ashfur. Ashfur was so startled by this confusing act that he fell over, but instead of teasing him, Scourge lent his hand to Ashfur. Ashfur, who was confused, had no other choice but to take Scourge`s hand. When Scourge had pulled Ashfur up, Scourge leaned in, and kissed Ashfur. Right on the lips. Scourge`s lips were cold against Ashfur`s warm ones. They stayed like that for a long time, but then Ashfur noticed that Ferncloud and Hawkfrost staring. Hawkfrost was holding up a 'Scourgefur' sign. When they pulled away from each other, both were blushing madly, and Hawkfrost was urging them to do it again. They said nothing to each other. Ferncloud then said to the camera,

"Um, well then friends, it looks like we need to say good bye now..."

 **Hey you know how Hawkfrost was holding up that sign? Well that would have been me. Who knew this would happen? Well that`s basically it. Oh and did I mention that they were human, well now I did!**

 **Empress Nightfrost Sighnin' off!**


End file.
